The present invention generally relates to air conditioning units and, more particularly, to a window air conditioning unit having a built-in programmable thermostat with a remote temperature sensor.
Window air conditioning units provide a viable alternative to central air conditioning systems in apartment buildings and offices which lack such central systems and in homes where it is either impractical or prohibitively expensive to install them. An important consideration in the purchase and installation of an air conditioning unit is the cost of operating the unit. An inefficiently operated air conditioner can result in substantial energy costs.
Generally, window air conditioning units are switched on as needed to cool the room in which the unit is installed. However, such a method of operation can result in inefficient air conditioner use and increased energy costs. For example, a user may forget to switch off the air conditioner, resulting in a waste of energy, particularly when the room is unoccupied. A user may also forget to switch on the air conditioner, resulting in discomfort while the unit is bringing the temperature down to a comfortable level.
Additional problems may arise when an air conditioning unit is utilized to cool a room by a particular time. This situation may occur, for example, when the air conditioner is used in a bedroom to cool the room overnight while the occupant sleeps. The user may turn on the air conditioner when he or she gets home from work at, for example, 6:00 p.m., in order to ensure that the room be cool by the time he or she retires at 11:00 p.m. However, it may only be necessary to turn on the air conditioner at 10:15 p.m. to sufficiently cool the room by 11:00 p.m. Thus, the energy used in cooling the room from 6:00 p.m. to 10:15 p.m. is wasted.
In addition, it is also desirable to provide a user with different information related to the air conditioner operation. For example, the user may want to know how long his air conditioner operates on a daily or weekly basis in order to calculate the operating costs and, if necessary, implement energy conservation efforts. The user may also want information related to air conditioner filter use.
Also, it is desirable to have the air conditioning unit switched on and off in accordance with an ambient temperature determination representative of the ambient temperature sensed by room occupants.